


Tact

by milkberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this...is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkberry/pseuds/milkberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the haikyuu!! winter holidays exchange !!</p><p>1. Tendou's lack of tact leads to somewhere unexpected.<br/>2. Matsukawa and Hanamaki make an awful edit of Oikawa's picture<br/>3. Kyoutani and Yahaba get into an argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tendou/Ushijima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidmemesinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/gifts).



> For squidmemesinc, who I received for the haikyuu!! winter holidays exchange !!
> 
> I hope they're okay and that you like them !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were supposed to be two pictures but the second one won't work anymore so i'll just...leave this...sorry i'm a mess

 


	2. Matsukawa/Hanamaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa and Hanamaki make a masterpiece edit of Oikawa's picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw ur shitty friends ruin ur rep by spreading memes of u all over the school
> 
> request: 'something ridiculous'

 


	3. Kyoutani/Yahaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani and Yahaba get into an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell o....its me. , ,,, here with that fight scene you asked for...!!!!
> 
> bc im a weak af artist and i cant draw actual fighting, i made it so that they physically fought prior to the beginning of the comic
> 
> hope it's okay!!!!!

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..they both lied, those things are exactly what they both like
> 
>  
> 
> i really can't draw kissing rip u can tell but i hope you liked it !! merry christmas !!!!!
> 
> btw i jus about cried when i saw your requests bc they were basically identical to the ones i put down for my own


End file.
